Mangoes and tomato soup
by The-multi-fandom-fanfics
Summary: just a very random little fill-up Clace scene. I need to work on my fill-up chapters so this is just some practice :)


**Hey there! **

**Will update my Percy Jackson story tomorrow, ok? **

**This is a little fic about Clary and Jace, plain fluff (I was bored...). It's just a filler thingy...nothing serious, just fun writing :) (being very random...)**

**I am still looking for a beta-reader so please excuse any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize out of Cassandra Clares books belongs to Cassandra Clare! **

_**Mangoes and tomato soup**_

Clary threw the knife at the target, trying to finally make it stick in the slab of wood, but, like the last thirty tries it bounced back off. She tookanother knife out of her boot, annyoed.

"You have to make it spin not fly straight through the air, Clary," Jace said, surprisingly close to her ear. Clary jumped and stumbled a little.

"Tired?" Jace guessed, wrapping one arm around her thin waist.

Clary shook her head. "What? No, just a bit frustrated." Jace pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I need to concentrate, Jace." Clary muttered. "Uh-huh," answered Jace and kissed the hollow part right under Clarys ear.

"You're not helping, Jace..." She trailed off, turned and kissed him, tasting his sweet lips. Jace hooked Clarys leg over his waist, making her lose her balance and throw her arms around his neck to stay standing.

The door banged open, revealing a disgusted looking Isabelle.

"Please tell me I didn't just see that."

"Sorry, not sorry, Izzy," Jace grinned at her. Clary flashed him a look. This wasn't the first time Izzy had walked in on them and it was getting more and more embarrassing.

"You're meant to be training, not making out," Isabelle pointed out.

"We _were _training, I just got...a bit...distracted," Clary said, pressing her cold hands to her heated cheeks.

"Yeah whatever," Izzy said. "I made dinner, so come upstairs.

"Did you make it by yourself?" Jace asked skeptically. Isabelle nodded.

"Then I'm not hungry," he turned to Clary, "do we still have some of that tomato soup?" Clary was about to answer when Izzy said "oh come on, it tastes good this time and Simons coming over."

"By the angel, this is one sucktastic evening," Jace muttered. "Oh come on, Jace, at least try what Izzy made," Clary said, dragging him to the stairs. She stuck the knife, that was in her hand, hilt up in the table to her right.

She looked at it for a moment, then pulled it back out and tried again. This time it sank in further and she smiled, satisfied.

Jace chuckled. "I'm still going for tomato soup," he muttered in her ear. "And mangoes?" Clary jokingly added and giggled when Jace seriously considered that.

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked Isabelle once they had reached the kitchen.

"Probably looking for Magnus, _again._ Ever since they broke up Alec hasn't seen Magnus. He's getting desperate. He just disappeared." Jace snorted. "He's probably making himself comfortable at Magnus' using the spare key or something," he said.

"Don't be so harsh," Clary scolded him. "You said Simon was coming?" She asked Isabelle.

"I'm already here," a voice said from the doorway. "Oh, hey Simon!" before Clary could say anymore Isabelle flung her arms around him and kissed him.

She turned away to see Jace opening a can of tomato soup, a mango lieing on the table next to him. "Seriously?" she laughed and walked over to Izzys homemade green soup. _Green_ soup. "uh, what is this, Izzy?" Clary asked, skeptically. She was seriously considering sharing Jaces tomato soup.

There was a sound like unplugging a sink as Simon and Isabelle broke apart.

"Oh, it's just green soup, I haven't tasted it yet, do you want to be first?" She asked. Clary swallowed and then shook her head. "I'm actually not that hungry Izzy. I might take some later or something." She answered. "Actually, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just go take a shower and go to bed early,..." Clary trailed off and backed out of the kitchen. Jace left after her, still slurping his tomato soup. Clary looked at him suspiciously.

"Following me?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. He shrugged. "Yeah, didn't think you could leave without saying goodnight, did you?"

Clary rolled her eyes and let herself into her room. Jocelyn had given her permission to stay at the institute for a few nights to improve her fighting skills and use the spare time for training. Maryse still hadn't found a new instructor so Jace had happily taken up the job, even though it usually ended up more as kissing than actual training.

"Hey, Clary, still with me?" Jaces voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you wanted some soup." He said. Clary shook her head and kissed him goodnight.

"I really am tired, Jace. You can stay a bit longer but I'm gonna go to bed now." Jaces mouth curled upwards and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Whatever you say."

**As I said, random stuff, just bored XD This is just to improve my writing skills, I'm still working on those fill-up scenes like this one. Either I get bored and hurry through it or I end up adding too much unnecessary details... so I could really use some constructive criticism. Just please no flames :) **

**R&R! **


End file.
